fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna (or just Knuckles) is a friend and rival of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as a past enemy. Knuckles is often portrayed as a loner. Knuckles can also become Super Knuckles with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles lives and was born on Angel Island, which hovers in the sky due to the power of the Master Emerald. His duty is to guard the Master Emerald, and he is the last surviving member of the Echidna people who once inhabited the island.In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Knuckles thought Sonic and Tails were attempting to steal the Master Emerald, and that the mad scientist Dr. Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman, was trying to protect it. However, Robotnik had lied to Knuckles, and was planning to use the Emerald to repair his space station, the Death Egg. In Sonic & Knuckles, in the Hidden Palace Zone, Eggman's betrayal was revealed when Robotnik stole the Master Emerald with a modified Egg-O-Matic and attacked Knuckles. Since then, Knuckles has repeatedly joined Sonic and Tails throughout their many adventures to help stop Eggman. In Sonic Adventure 2, Knuckles the Echidna is guarding the Master Emerald when Rouge the Bat attempts to steal it. In the middle of their argument, Dr. Eggman snatches the emerald. Knuckles then shatters it in order to prevent Eggman from using its power. Knuckles then sets off to find the pieces and restore the Master Emerald before Rouge. The gameplay is similar to the first Adventure title.Knuckles lived most of his life in seclusion on Angel Island, an island floating in the air; as such he is something of a loner.His inexperience with off-islanders leaves him very honest, and also gullible.Knuckles is shy around girls. Knuckles has been tasked all his life as being the Guardian of the Master Emerald. Appearances ''Sonic Dash Knuckles is confirmed to be a playable character in Sonic Dash. His plot seems to involve Rouge the Bat stealing the Master Emerald. Sonic Riders DS Knuckles is confirmed to be playable in Sonic Riders DS. Sonic vs. Mario Racing Knuckles is one of the 8 Sonic (10 SEGA) characters in the game. He will be Heavyweight along with Bowser, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Link, Shadow the Hedgehog and Pianta. Sonic & Kirby Super Mega Ultra Super Stars 1: Infested Dimensions He appears and gives Kirby and Sonic the Hedgehog the wills of their enemies they kill. The more they collect, the more emeralds and stuff he gives! Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat Knuckles appears as a downloadable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. His attacks are very powerful, and he is somewhat quick. His Final Smash is called "Ground Smash." Once the Smash Ball is obtained, Knuckles' fists grow to massive proportions and he aggressively pounds the ground around him, dealing damage to his unfortunate nearby opponents. Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars Knuckles is confirmed to be playable in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. Super Smash Bros. Showdown Knuckles will also be a playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Showdown. Super Smash Bros. Colossal'' Knuckles is a playable character from the start in Super Smash Bros. Colossal with Tikal The Enchinda making the team 1 word. In the main story mode Corall, Knuckles is with, Rosalina and a lost Luma (for a while) in the first event in the first chapter after taking a well earned break from guarding at angel island. Kalypso later joins them. Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated Knuckles appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated. He's one of the strongest characters. Pikachu's Final Destiny Knuckles can be seen playing hide and seek with Sonic, Tails and Amy. At one cutscene he hides in a very dark shelter along with Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Kirby and Link to hide from Mewtwo's Soul Stars. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Knuckles will appear as an ally to Mr. Lucario, breaking rocks that Wobbuffet has put. Super Sonic Smash Bros Movelist Standard-Jab:Knuckles jabs with hist fist brutally. Side-Knuxlide (Knux Slide):Knuckles runs and then slides fist first on the ground. Up-Uppercut:Knuckles does an uppercut, rising upwards. A great recovery move. Down-Spike Dig:Knuckles uses his spiky fists to dig into the ground and he catapults himself upwards. Unable to use in midair. Final Smash-Ground Slam:Knuckles punches the ground, causing a shockwave. Category:Sonic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Allies Category:Allies